pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Mafia Cottage
in the Map Selection. |popularity = |level required = 2 }} '''Mafia Cottage, formerly called "Mafia Mansion" is a medium-sized map in Pixel Gun 3D introduced in the 5.2.0 update. Appearance The map features a street, garage, security outpost, and the main house. At the entrance of the house there is a balcony above the steps, and 2 stairways when you enter. There are hallways on both sides of the first floor, as well as the second. The first-floor left-side hallway takes you to the pool table, as the right- hallway has blacked out lights but leads to the same room. The second-floor left-side hallway takes you to a back room with a library and a couch. The right-side hallway takes you to the living room, with 3 couches, a TV, and a world map on a wall. There is also a side room past it that is completely blacked out. Outside the house is a front and back yard, with a fountain in the front and a stairway in the back, as well as a security outpost with 3 screens in the front yard. The garage features a blue car, as well as a map of the world on the back wall. The street has a SWAT van outside the garage, a taxi at the entrance of the mansion, with some stacked boxes at the far corner of the street. It also has a long wall covering the whole perimeter of the map. Strategy *Use the Jetpack and the Wizard Wand at people who are standing on the house's roof. *In general, you should use close-range weapons, because you're mostly gonna fight in the mansion or in its garden. *Do not worry about any map hazards, because this map doesn't have any. *Using a weapon with the wall-break attribute is helpful since there are almost no places to hide. Trivia * The map has been removed in the 10.3.0 update as part of the removal of "unpopular maps". ** However, in the 12.1.0 update, it is brought back, renaming it "Mafia Cottage". ** In the 12.2.0 update. The map was slightly modified. * It is heavily implied that this is a raid by police in the mansion. * This map is based on the Counter Strike map, cs_estate. * It seems to be the only residence around the area, so it is unknown why a taxi is present on the premises. * After a match on a different map, on the random map feature, it still says "Mansion", similarly to its old name. *In the 12.5.0 update, a couple of ladders were added into the map. *In the 12.5.3 update, in the Map Selection, the letters of this map's name became lowercased, except its initials ( ). *As of the 13.5.0 Update, this map was removed from Team Fight. * In the 15.0.0 update the mansion itself a part of the Royal Islands map in Battle Royale. * As of the 15.4.1 Update, this map was added to Team Fight, due to the Brawl Event. Gallery Mansion garage.jpg|* The garage with a blue car and a large world map on the wall. Mansion taxi.jpg|* A Taxi. Mansion cars.jpg|* A police car and a SWAT car. Mansion balcony.jpg|* The balcony. Mansion fountain.jpg|* The fountain. Mansion secoutpost.jpg|* The security outpost. Mansion backdoor.jpg|* The backdoor of the mansion. Mansion stairs.jpg|* The stairs at the back of the mansion. Mansion roof.jpg|The roof of the mansion. Category:Maps Category:Multiplayer Maps